


Doomsday

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Mark Fishbach Sean Mcloughlin, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: I dont know!!!!, M/M, Smut, no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: Need to work on Smut, relationships and I Can't write shit. Wrote this. Imma go now.





	1. Animosity

Jack slipped through the mass of drunken Americans.Whiskey in hand, sky blue orbs searching the crowd. Loud laughter could be heard ahead, he quickened his pace, wanted to find the source of the unusual low rumble. He walked to the bar, to find 2 wasted guys. 1 Chugging a cherry colored liquid and the other chanting,  
"Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!!!!!!!!" The one chanting wore glasses and a purple t-shirt, while the chugger sported a balding head and red tee. The red guy finished his drink with a slam of the shot glass on the stainless steel.   
"Alright guys, that's enough. You two have had. What's that? 6 shots each!? I'm driving you guys home, and letting Mandy and Molly take care of you." The new face was different from the others that swarmed me, he was slightly- no definitely Asian, wore half rimmed glasses and was about my height. He was cute, and muscular. When neither of the men moved, he spoke with more intensity, trying to penetrate their fogged concentration.  
"Wade, Bob, Come on guys!!! It's getting extremely late, and we all have to do play prop hunt in the morning."   
Huh, gamers? What a coincidence. The tanned male noticed me, and motions me over. Heat rushes to my cheeks as I slowly swerve my way around sweaty bodies.   
"Hi, I'm Mark," Said mister handsome. Well Mark.  
" Jack, " I said, thanking the gods that I didn't stutter. He's even more breathtaking up close, ever feature of his face perfectly defined. He stuck out his hand, I put mine in his, and he shook with a strong, but careful grip. I let my mind wander about what else he might be able to do with those hands. I briskly realized what I was doing and mentally scolded myself.  
"Hey, Jack? Are you okay?" His voice was so deep that I could melt tho putty in his hands in an instant, if I haven't already. I reply only on reflex, I was only giving small answers that my brain gave when I was lost in thought.  
"Yea, I really like ya voice." He gazed into my Ocean eyes, Warm Brown chocolate met cold Ice. Which made since this guy was melting me.   
"Well, I really like yours," He said, His vocal chords lowering into a barely audible whisper, " I really want to hear how loud you can scream my name. " I froze, his eyes never leaving mine. He's not kidding. My pants began to tighten. Then I remembered.   
" What about ya friends? " He looked over to the 2 men currently passed out on the cold surface of the bar.  
" Could you help me carry them to my car? " I nodded. Moving to grab the one that's name is Wade if my memory doesn't fail me. Suddenly arms are wrapped loosely around my waist, and I feel thumbs under the waistband of my jeans. Excitement runs through my veins. And, I moan. Mark moves to push me against the bar. But, we're in public. So he kisses my neck, and grabs Bob. The drive to the houses are filled with soft music and drunken jibberish. After both are dropped off, Mark heads in the opposite direction of my hotel, and parks in a driveway to an expensive looking house. We both jump out of the car, run up the steps and rush inside. Of course after a fumble of keys and locks.  
Once the door shuts, I'm pressed against the hallway wall. Lips are pressed onto mine, and a tongue darted inside. My legs are spread and I'm trying to find any source of friction from my trap called pants.   
My hands travel, drinking his body by touch. His hands slid into my hair, and, he yanks lightly causing me to moan into his mouth. Mark smirks and pulls away, letting us catch our breath before proceeding. His open mouth started sucking at the exposed skin on my neck, a throaty moan enacted from my own mouth. Time becomes a distant memory, and we kept rubbing against eachother.


	2. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remake of the previous chapter. Some parts will be similar or the same. So a little birdy told me a few tips about how to write Smut and Relationships. Thanks!!!! I still write shit, so, yeah. Enjoy?

Jack swerved around swarms of sweaty bodies. Tray, balanced on his right hand. Pounding music rang through the building, but loud laughter could be heard from the bar. He sighed, 'Couldn't someone help him in this fookin Hellhole?' He was answered by the male on the his left mentioning him over. He wore a purple shirt, and glasses. The guy on his right sported a red shirt and a balding head.  
"C-can we h-have*Hiccup* a round of shots?" Slurred the purple shirt guy.  
" Comin right up!! " I answered cheerfully. I would limit them though. It seemed that if they had anything over a round they would pass out. I handed them both a shot of Jameson in a turquoise glass. The red shirt guy smirked at the purple shirt guy. 'I wonder what happened before I came. They're acting strange, even for drunk guys.'  
"We both know you can't do it Wade" Said the purple guy.  
"S-shut up b-bob!" Said the man named Wade, as he lifted the shot glass off the stainless steel countertop. Wade downed the brown liquid and burped loudly. All while Bob yelled.  
"Chug,Chug,Chug,Chug!!!"  
" Dammit, guys!!!! I leave for an hour to get dinner and both of you get completely wasted?!?! "Said a new deep voice. I look over to find a slightly Asian man. He wore glasses and a red flannel. 'That voice cannot be real.'  
" Come on M-mark *Hiccup* We are fi-ne!!! " Said Wade. Mark looked over at him, a look of disappointment and disbelief on his striking features. Mark put down the container of food items on the bar and looked over at me with an apologetic look.  
"I'm extremely sorry," He said, reaching into his back pocket, " If they caused any trouble or didn't pay. " He took out his wallet and handed me a twenty and a couple of ones. ' Is he paying me? For his friends? Wow this guy really special. He cared that much?  
"No need, it's fine! They weren't too outta control," I said. 

 

|I tried. There will be more!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For For_The_Moment. Thank you!!! I was close!!!!!


	3. Omg

125 reads! Oh my Mother fucking lord and savior Jesus Christ! (I'm sorry all Religious people) I'm freaking the Fuck out!!!!!!!! It means will Soooo much to me that this many people are this desperate to read Septiplier Fan fiction that they will read mine. No really!!! I'm serious, this means a lot to me. I hope I keep your guys interest throughout any of my shitty stories. Thank you guys again!!!!! Keep reading!!! TurtleGalaxy out!!! Septiplier Away!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all of you!!!!!! You have officially made my life!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Smut before, so I'm treading on uncharted territory. Tell me if I write something wrong or anatomically incorrect! I'm trying!


End file.
